Forum:New Room Categories
[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This forum will be for discussing the new room categories suggested by me on the Talk:Missile Tank page. Below are the suggested categories for the Prime Trilogy rooms. Please vote to decide whether or not you want to see these categories enforced. One vote per user. Comments are allowed. Please place votes in the style used in Forum:Requests for Comment. Votes are either Agree, Disagree, Neutral or comment. Please indent replies to votes by using a : before a comment. All the below categories This vote was closed at 18:36, 12 October 2009 (UTC) by [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) with the final resolution of enforce, consider suggestions presented by users below. Please do not modify it. *'Agree to all' - as suggestor. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Agree to all' - Can't wait to start! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Agree to all' - Hopefully I will be more active, but for now, the number of projects I have due restrics me...Samuslovr1 12:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Agre to all' - yeah, definitely easier to look for them. :*'Suggestion' - For convenience, maybe we should have subcategories for the 4 games in each one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *'Agree to all' - The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) This voting section has been closed. Please do not modify it. Comments So the general consensus is agree to all. It was suggested that games should also be included in the categories by ChozoBoy, so should we have three sub categories for each of these? (Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime etc) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Four for Missiles (MPH, too), two for Power Bombs (not in MP3C), and most of the rest are only in one game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Shall we close this now? Ready to get started? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I guess we should close this. I presume that rooms with Universal Ammo Expansions would also get a category seeing how the other expansions do. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah we could do that too. I think that Hunters seems to get ignored a lot, even though it is in the Prime series and is a canon game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It is because Metroid Prime Hunters has a weird single player, and has nothing to do with Phazon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *Do the keys for differnt areas in MP2:E have different names? (Such as Dark Agon Key, etc.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but I wouldn't go that specific into those categories. BTW I'm not very active because I'm also doing GCSE Coursework at the moment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Progress OK, I'm going to get started by adding Landing Site categories. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Landing Sites are now done, It just remains for the ones that need creating to be added to the list. Here is a list of the sites that need an article: *Landing Site Alpha - Pirate Research *Landing Site Delta (Bryyo Seed) - Bryyo Seed *Landing Site C - Elysia Seed *Landing Site Delta (Pirate Seed) - Pirate Seed *Cliffside Airdock - Bryyo Cliffside *Landing Site A - SkyTown *SkyTown Federation Landing Site - Eastern SkyTown I'm going to get started on the MP3 Missile Expansion Rooms now. Category will be called Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I can gladly help with those missing articles. It will help my Mission Missing Metroid Prime Trilogy Rooms. ''Snake''''boss14'' 21:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I should have waited before making the Category. I'm not sure what the category that they should go in. Here is the one I suggest: *Category:Rooms **Category:Missile Expansion Rooms in Prime Series ***Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime ***Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters ***Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 ***Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 I need other people's opinions on this. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Leave out the second one cause there's going to be a lot of those and viewers won't know which is which. Its way easier just to know what game they're in. The Exterminator 21:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we could do Rooms Containing Chozo Artifacts/Sky Temple Keys/Energy Cells? I think that's a good idea. We wouldn't need the game names either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. The artifact rooms are already in Category:Chozo Artifacts, so they can be pulled out of that and into the new one. You sure you don't want to split the Temple Keys into Dark Agon/Dark Torvus/Ing Hive/Sky Temple? They're all used for different gates and could be a subcategory of a general "Rooms with Temple Keys" one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we can do that. My only worry is that each one would only have three articles. But it would make it a lot easier to navigate so ok. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) To help add the Expansion categories, I need one volunteer to go to Metroid Recon where one can find a list of where to find power-ups in the prime games. Starting with Prime, I need someone to go through the locations (starting from the bottom and going up) with me starting from the top and then add the correct categories to the applicable room articles. If the page hasn't been created yet, leave it out. Any one up for this? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be better to create the page as a stub, so that none of the category's pages get forgotten. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's probably a better idea. Going through the Prime Missile Tanks, it seems most have already been added. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I added them as I saw them. Wasn't very thorough. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) * Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) * Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) * Rooms containing a Beam Ammo Expansion * Rooms containing a Ship Missile Expansion * Landing Sites * Please add any more category suggestions below in a new heading.